Save Me From Myself
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: When Naruto goes out for a walk he meets Juugo at a very surprising place. NO YAOI! I DO NOT WRITE YAOI! Sorry if you think my story sucks. This is my first time writing an actual serious story without any comedy in it.
1. The Uchiha Compound

Naruto slowly sits up in his bed and looks out his window. He sees raindrops hitting his window in a steady rhythm. He glances at his alarm clock and it's five in the morning. Naruto crawls out of bed, walks to his closet, puts on a t-shirt and orange pants, and leaves his house. After he locks the door, he realizes that he should have brought along an umbrella, but he was too tired to go back inside and get one, so he leaves.

There were not a lot of people outside; it could have been either the rain or to the time, it didn't matter to Naruto. The only thing that _did_ matter was that he had some time to think. He had been chasing Sasuke for a while now, and was quickly running out of plans to bring him back to Konoha. He needed a new idea, and he needed it soon.

As he's thinking, he lets his feet carry him where they want to go. He didn't have any missions, so he could walk around and think all day if he wanted to.

Naruto stops walking when he sees where his feet had taken him: it was the old Uchiha compound. It looked like a ghost town inside. Naruto had never actually been inside before and since nobody had actually _told_ him that he couldn't go in there, he decided to have a look around.

* * *

Naruto is all alone as he explores the abandoned homes of his best friend's dead family and friends. He reaches a house with an upside down bucket in front of it and he enters. When he gets inside, he feels a wrench of heartache as he sees a picture of Sasuke with his Aunt and Uncle hanging on the wall. Sasuke looks about six years old at the time. Naruto can't help but feel sad for his friend's loss as he wipes away the tears from his eyes. _Why won't he come home? Can't he understand that we all miss him? He has friends here that care about him!_ Naruto hears a twig snap outside. There was somebody else in the compound.

Naruto goes outside with a kunai in his hand, ready to attack anyone who might try and vandalize Sasuke's old home. A bird soars past his head and flutters behind a house to his right, as if it landed on something. Naruto peeks around the edge of the building and is shocked to see a man, about his age, standing being it. The major difference between the two of them was the fact that this guy was tall. Even taller than Ero-sennin!

* * *

The man didn't seem to notice him, but Naruto was still being cautious. Even though the man didn't look dangerous, he could really be a homicidal maniac for all Naruto knew.

He looked so content surrounded by all of those birds and other animals that Naruto couldn't help but laugh; he reminded him so much of a small child. The man's head immediately turns to look at the laughing boy and Naruto falls over in surprise.

"Ow…," Naruto says quietly as he gets up from off of the floor.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the man asks.

"I could ask you the same question," Naruto says back.

"I asked you first."

"Fine…I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm here because I wanted to see what it was like inside of this place."

"I am Juugo, and I am here for the same reason as you," the man says.

"Huh?" Naruto says, confused. "What do the Uchihas have to do with you?"

"I've heard stories of this clan and I wanted to make sure if they were all true. It looks like they are…they were all wiped out, correct?" Juugo asks.

Naruto's face saddens. "Yeah…"

"…all except one," they both say at the same time.

Naruto looks up at Juugo. _How did he know about that?_

"That's common knowledge, right?" Juugo says, as if answering Naruto's unasked question. "The Uchihas were wiped out by none other than Uchiha Itachi, who spared the life of his little brother because he loved him too much to kill him."

"What! I've never heard of that before! Is it true?" Naruto asks.

"Yes," Juugo says.

"Wow…," Naruto says in shock.

"Can we please talk about something else? The topic is a little depressing and it goes with this weather a little _too_ well."

Naruto looks up at the sky and notices that the rain had stopped during their conversation. "Sure," he says. "What do you wanna talk abou…" his voice trails off. Juugo is nowhere to be found.

"Juugo?" Naruto says as he walks around the complex looking for him. He walks around the corner when he sees a person lands on the roof of a house two rows ahead of him. The person is wearing a white shirt and has short black hair. _Sasuke!?_

Naruto runs towards the house, but when he is only a few feet away from it, the person disappears. "Sasuke!! Wait, come back!!!" he yells to his friend, but he is already long gone. Naruto slips on a puddle and crashes through a rotting wooden door and into a house.

He lies on the ground for a while. _Should I even try and get up? …What's the point? …Sasuke's gone…I saw him, but he ran away… Maybe…I should just give up…on Sasuke…_

"Are you okay?" Naruto opens his eyes and sees Juugo standing over him. "Need a hand?" Juugo offers a hand out to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto says sadly as he takes Juugo's hand. He stands up, with Juugo's help, and finally takes a look around the room he had crashed into. "This is...!" Naruto says in surprise.

"Uchiha Sasuke's house."

Naruto spins around to face Juugo. "How do you know it's Sasuke's house!?" Naruto yells accusingly. "I don't know if I should trust you or not!! You keep disappearing and reappearing again!! Plus, this is the first time I saw Sasuke in a while and that was only after I met you here! What are you really doing here!?"

"I already told you. I am here to explore the Uchiha compound." Naruto glares at Juugo. "But…I am also here for another reason…"

"What is it?" Naruto yells at Juugo.

"Heheh…heheheh…HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Juugo laughs maniacally as Naruto looks at him in confusion. "I… must… KILL UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Juugo? What are you talking about? I-" Naruto says, but is interrupted by Juugo swiping at him with a blue speckled arm. Naruto ducks and runs into the backyard. When he gets there, he sees Sasuke standing in the middle of the yard staring at the gate with his back turned towards him. "SASUKE!!!"

* * *

**NOTE: Sorry if the story sucks! This is my first time writing something serious. *yawn* I'm tired! I went to bed at around midnight last night and woke up at 4 in the morning. It's almost ten pm right now…Well, I hope you don't completely hate it. *yawn* It's late, so I can't tell if this story sucks or not…**


	2. Sasuke and Tobi

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke twitches slightly at the sound of his name, as if he wasn't expecting to hear it from his old friend. He slowly turns around and glares at Naruto. "What are you doing at my house?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!?" Naruto yells as he points a finger at Sasuke. "Why are you here all of a sudden!?" Naruto looks at Sasuke with concern in his eyes. "Are you going to stay this time?"

Sasuke doesn't answer and turns back to facing the gate. "That is none of your business."

"How is that none of my business!? You were my best friend, Sasuke!! Why won't you come home, damn it!?" Naruto screams.

Juugo crashes through the wall of Sasuke's house completely transformed. "Must… kill… Uzumaki Naruto!!!" he yells as he runs towards Naruto.

Naruto gasps in surprise as Sasuke picks him up and puts him on the roof. "S-Sasuke?"

"Shut up. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. It's just that I didn't order him to kill you," Sasuke mumbles to Naruto.

"W-what do you mean 'order'!? Do you know him?" Naruto asks confused. Sasuke slowly nods. "THAT LIAR!!!" Naruto yells. "He said that he didn't know you!!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and jumps off of the roof. He lands in front of Juugo. "Juugo, stop this right now," he says sternly. Juugo turns to Sasuke and puts his hand on his head like he is in pain. Sasuke walks up to him and his eyes turn red. "Calm down, Juugo. Look into my eyes and calm down." Juugo's skin slowly changes back to normal and he falls to the ground shaking. Sasuke walks up to a now tiny Juugo and asks him, "Where's Suigetsu? I thought he was with you."

Juugo looks up at Sasuke and says, "Karin tried to go and find you, so Suigetsu pushed her down and tied her to a tree. Then, he said he was getting thirsty, so he went into the village for something to drink."

"Tch. I told all of you to not go in the village. That was an order," Sasuke says annoyed.

"Sorry Sasuke. I didn't come here on my own free will. Somebody was controlling me," Juugo says.

Sasuke's eyes turn red again. "Who?"

* * *

Naruto watches Sasuke and Juugo talk to each other. "I wish I knew what they were saying. This sucks!!" he grumbles to himself. Naruto hears a thump as somebody else lands on the roof. He still sees Sasuke and Juugo on the ground, so he pulls out a kunai and turns around.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

Naruto looks at this new person. "Who are you?" He had short, bluish hair and a giant sword on his back.

The person smiles. "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu. Have you seen Sasuke?"

Naruto growls. "Are you another _friend_ of Sasuke's!?!?" he yells.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say _friend_… but we are traveling together. It's only because it's convenient, though. I need his help, and he needs my help," Suigetsu says right before taking a sip of a bottle of water.

Naruto looks at the sword on his back. _Why does that sword look so familiar?_

Suigetsu looks at Sasuke and Juugo talking. "Well, I had better get down there, or Sasuke will get really pissed off."

"Wait! Is that Zabuza's sword!?!?" Naruto asks. Suigetsu nods. "WHY THE HELL DO _YOU_ HAVE IT!?!?" Naruto screams. Sasuke's head immediately turns to look at the roof.

"I took it. It's that simple. Momochi Zabuza-sempai didn't need it anymore, so I have it instead," Suigetsu says simply.

"'Sempai?'" Naruto says puzzled.

Suigetsu has a toothy grin on his face. "Sorry, that's a story for another day." He jumps off of the roof and joins Sasuke and Juugo. "Hey, Sasuke! Did you miss me?" Suigetsu jokes. Sasuke twitches in annoyance and turns back to Juugo. "Geez Sasuke! That's rude!" Suigetsu mumbles. "You should probably do something about that twitching thing. I think it's curable."

Naruto watches, waiting for Sasuke to hit Suigetsu, like back when he beat _him_ up for just saying something stupid. Sasuke doesn't hit anybody. He just walks up to the gate that he had been staring at, and opens it.

* * *

Kakashi stands in front of the Memorial Stone thinking about his old friend, Obito. 'Wherever you are, Obito, I hope you're happy. I got you a present for your birthday.' Kakashi sets a flower down on the ground in front of the memorial stone. 'I know it's a little girly, but I wanted to get you something that you didn't need to touch to see its importance and beauty. I hope you don't think that sounds lame.' Kakashi starts laughing and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The ground starts shaking under Kakashi's feet. 'An earthquake!?!? Now? How is that possible? Unless-' Kakashi jumps out of the way of a kunai. He looks up to see who threw it.

"Darn it, I missed."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asks. 'This guy is wearing an Akatsuki cloak.'

"Watashiwa Tobi desu!!!" he says happily while giving Kakashi a salute.

"Uh… hi, Tobi. Why did you throw a kunai at me?" Kakashi asks, confused at Tobi's attitude.

Tobi turns to face Kakashi. His voice changes into one that is deeper and scarier than before. _"Because I wanted it to kill you."_

Kakashi's eye widens as he stares at Tobi. 'Didn't his voice sound different a few seconds ago?' Kakashi looks around and sees that the earthquake had gotten worse. "Do you know the cause of this earthquake?" Kakashi asks Tobi.

Tobi looks surprised. His voice changes back to normal and he says, "That's a weird thing to ask after somebody says that they were about to kill you, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi looks at him. "You know my name!?"

"Yes, I know a lot of things about you. And everyone else in this village," Tobi says with his other voice reappearing again. "I do know what the cause of this earthquakes is, because it is all part of my plan.

"What plan?" Kakashi asks concerned.

Tobi starts laughing maniacally. "To kill everyone in Konoha."

* * *

**NOTE: I hope you liked this chapter! I ended up updating this one before my other ones, even though it was supposed to be at the bottom of my priority list. Eh, whatever.**

**If you don't know what Tobi said, "Watashiwa Tobi desu" should mean pretty much "My name is Tobi" or at least something close to it. Uh… I only planned on this being a three chapter story, but I don't think it will be ending soon. (I've always had a hard time with finishing stories.)**

**Anyways, I'll update when I can!**

**Sayonara,**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
